


This Was Supposed To Be Our Week

by AK_Ruston, pathstovirtue



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Current events featuring some hurt and angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK_Ruston/pseuds/AK_Ruston, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathstovirtue/pseuds/pathstovirtue
Summary: Tessa had smiled through pain so much in her life, what is one more time?





	This Was Supposed To Be Our Week

**Author's Note:**

> Virtue_moir_415 and Tutu_2220 letting out a bit of angsty feelings...don't worry we are both continuing our wip's ;)

Tessa walked out of the Special Olympics event glancing around for the car that would take her to the next event. It was a busy evening, which was a good distraction for her with the amount of emotions pulsing through her when it came to her skating partner. Things had been weird ever since he brought Jackie to Nashville, with him stating it was a casual thing while Tessa and Scott figured out their lives as individuals. It hurt then, but not nearly as much as it hurt now. 

 

She approached the young chauffeur, who graciously nodded his head and opened up the door for her. Tessa looked hesitant as she stared at the vehicle that was elevated off the ground then back down at her elaborate skirt and tall heels, afraid that her off-ice klutzy nature was about to catch up to her. Normally she had Scott around her, to ensure that she wouldn’t fall, but things were different now. He was nowhere to be seen when she left the event, and she was left on her own. 

 

“Need help?” questioned the chauffeur, interrupting her thoughts.

 

“Yeah, don’t want to snag this dress. I’m on my way to my next event,” lightly joked Tessa. 

 

She grabbed ahold of his hand and carefully picked up the skirt as she climbed in the car, making sure it didn’t catch on anything. A satisfied grin spread across her face, as she sat down in the seat and gazed out at the chauffeur, before he nodded his head and went to shut the door. 

 

“Wait,” said Tessa. She opened up her clutch and pulled out her phone, immediately going to the instagram app and pulling up the boomerang feature. “Can you just record me for a couple seconds? It’s for my social media page.” She gulped and hopefully looked at the driver.

 

The driver gave her a confused look, but caved and did it for Tessa. She put on her best smile, while slightly leaning back and forth as he took the boomerang. With a blush on the driver’s face, he handed the phone back to Tessa before shutting the door. As soon as the door shut Tessa let out the breath she was holding, trying to rid herself of all of the inevitable negative energy that had pooled into her. It only helped for a moment while she added a cute caption and posted the video, because as soon as she hit send she heard Scott’s familiar laugh from outside the car. 

 

Pursing her lips, she smoothed down the skirt of her dress and straightened up her posture. Her hands playing with the ends of her hair, as the car door opened with Scott energetically climbing in. She turned her head away to stare out the window, listening to the engine ignite as the driver started up the car and tuning out the ridiculous jokes Scott was making to the driver. 

 

She continued to tune Scott out, ignoring the several times he tried to get her attention, by focusing on the lit up downtown Toronto streets and the random people walking on the sidewalk. Tessa knew this was petty behavior, but she hadn’t had a chance to breathe since he brought Jackie to the event last night, introducing her to everyone as his girlfriend. Girlfriend? She felt blindsided, betrayed by the one person that knew her better than anyone. Shouldn’t she have been the first to know? Couldn’t he have had the decency to tell her first?

 

Tessa’s thoughts quickly snapped back into reality, as Scott reached over towards her. His hand touched the top of hers in an attempt to get her attention. As soon as his fingertips grazed the top of her hand, she immediately ripped her hand away, placing it against her chest. Her eyes flickered towards his widened ones, as she shook her head. 

 

“Tess--” He started.

 

“Don’t.” The lump began more apparent in her throat now, as she held back every ounce of emotion.

 

“Tess, what’s wrong?” asked Scott moving his hand towards her knee.

 

She squirmed slightly in her seat, not wanting to feel the sensations of his touch that continued to encompass her all those times when he had a girlfriend in the past. Now, she was just his skating partner and nothing more. 

 

“Please, I don’t want to do this here. Not now,” She stated, turning her head to gaze out the window once more. She felt his hand withdraw from her knee causing a sigh filled with sadness to escape her lips.

 

Scott muttered something inaudible and looked out his own window, confused as to what had gotten into her. He was oblivious to the way Jackie affected their dynamic, oblivious to the way Tessa actually felt about him having a girlfriend, and even more oblivious to how their fans would react with that photo that was taken. The only thing he knew was to stop talking when Tessa got into these occasional mood swings. Perhaps she was tired or that her cold was still making her head feel congested and cluttered. Yet, he was a fool for believing that it was as simple as that. He gave her space and continued to stare out the window, occasionally checking his phone to reply to text messages from Jackie. 

 

They rode the rest of the way to the event in silence.

 

~~

 

When they pulled up to the venue, Scott was quick to climb out of his seat and walk around to the other side of the car to help Tessa out, a habit that he had developed over the years. Instead, she was already rearranging her skirt, so she could freely step down from the car. Scott extended his hand towards her, only to have her deny it and use the car door to get her on the ground. She gave him a pained look, before neutralizing her expression and walking inside the venue with Scott desperately confused. 

 

“Tess, will you please tell me what is going on?” He murmured into her ear. 

 

She ignored him and instead put on her fake media smile as she waved at a few workers at the Walk of Fame event. Scott clenched his jaw in frustration, listening to Tessa talk to one of the workers and impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. He felt his phone vibrate, knowing that it was Jackie, but chose to actively ignore it. He was more focused on the problem at hand, half-responding to the conversation that the worker and Tessa were trying to include him in. He felt his face growing paler and he started to feel uneasy knowing very well that Tessa was suppressing something and putting on a brave face for the media. 

 

“We will have to catch up more later. It is nice to see you again,” beamed Tessa, as the worker walked away. 

 

“Tessa,” Scott started to say, but quickly paused when Tessa grabbed him sharply by the elbow. Instead of heading to where the other guests were going, they began walking in the opposite direction down a long hallway and then took a sharp turn to a temporarily deserted area. Scott gulped and looked at Tessa’s clenched hand around his jacket sleeve unsure what to think. “I don’t understand what is going on.” 

 

Tessa stared up at him, her usually brightly lit green eyes falling short. Her hand let go of its sharp hold on Scott, joining the other to cross against her chest., She huffed and shook her head, suddenly feeling foolish for bringing him back here. What good would it do?  Her expression remained sharp and tainted, as her eyes met up with his. “You know full well what is going on,” She hissed at him, scrunching her face slightly.

 

“No T, actually I don't,” Scott shook his head slowly. 

 

“Don't ruin this for me, Scott. Just don't,” blinked Tessa, the vulnerability slowly seeping inside her veins. She bit her lip and shook her head, running a hand through her straight stresses. “This is the epitome of our career, Scott. This is something that we never dreamed could even be in our sights.”

 

Scott gazed at her, confusion still written in his face. “This is our time, Tess. When did I ever say it wasn’t?”

 

Tessa snorted, then let out a sad sigh. “Is this how each event is going to be from now on? I’m left in the dark and become blindsided?”

 

His jaw tightened, finally starting to understand who she was referring to. Jackie. The girlfriend he never thought to talk to Tessa about. The relationship was nothing serious yet, something in the beginning stage of possibly being something greater. He got caught up, like he always did with new relationships, and once again fell down the path of withholding the truth. So, as he stared into Tessa’s eyes he felt nothing but guilt. Guilt that he caused only on himself. 

 

Tessa took the silence as a cue to continue. "This is what you decided not to have,” Tessa gestured at her body with her hands, “and I am who you decided to move on from a month after we stopped things to figure ourselves out as individuals. It was you who wasn’t completely honest with me when you had a multitude of times to say something. All that time on the bus together? You said nothing. Nashville? You wrote it off as Cara spending time with Jackie too.” She pointed her finger at him accusingly, before balling up her fist wanting to say more, but tears started brimming in her eyes. 

 

“Things are weird enough when you and I are in relationships with different people I--”

 

She was quick to cut him off. “And you think lying makes it easier?”

 

He swallowed.

 

“I’m done being played with," sharply said Tessa, turning on her foot to leave him there by himself. 

 

Scott ran a hand through his hair, and ran a hand down his face. “Tess, God, please. Wait,” He pleaded, taking a few steps forward. He grabbed onto her arm and spun her around, with both arms resting on either one of her shoulders. Their noses grazed each other as he found her eyes again, that continued to be watery on either side. 

 

They stared at each other, in what felt like an eternity both feeling the tickle of breaths on their lips. Their hearts were both racing from anticipation and neither knowing what to expect. With little to no thought, Scott closed the gap quickly and kissed her on the lips firmly. 

 

Tessa knew this wasn’t right the minute she felt his lips against her own. Yet, a part of her melted slightly at the touch of him and she allowed herself to get lost in the moment. She took in his familiar scent, moving her lips against his own to return the kiss. The lips she hadn’t touched since July, when they made the mutual decision to pause their relationship to reevaluate their lives without competing anymore. 

 

Yet, her brain quickly snapped back as logic won over emotions. She knew it was wrong. Tessa knew that in order for her to move forward, Tessa needed to learn how to live a life without Scott in it--at least not in this way. Scott had a girlfriend, who ironically was his first skating partner. She knew she couldn’t interfere with yet another relationship like she had done with Jess, Cass, and Kaitlyn. 

 

Tessa’s hands came up to his chest and she pulled away from his lips and pushed him away gently. “Scott, no. Don’t do this to me, not to my heart,” She begged, letting a single tear slip from the corner of her eye. Her hands clutched at her heart, as she felts her lungs constrict and her eyes begin to sting.

 

“Tessa, I--” He paused unsure what to say, confused by his own actions.

 

Tessa wiped at her tear and quickly pushed back the emotion just enough so she wouldn’t cry. "Who are you going to walk with on the red carpet tomorrow? Me or her?" She croaked.

 

“Please don’t make me choose right now,” He said unable to contain his own emotions. Scott’s eyes began to water, his bottom lip trembling as he stared at her. The same girl who always had a glimmer of light and confidence in her eyes had vanquished to hurt and betrayal, causing the guilt to rise in him. 

 

She whispered, “This was supposed to be about us.” Her green eyes flickered closed as she let out the breath that she held.

 

“Whether or not Jackie is here does not make this week less about us,” said Scott choking back his own emotions. 

 

Tessa shook her head. “It does when you had no clue that it was serious, Scott.” The lump was hard to swallow in her throat, as she blinked away tears, trying not to ruin her makeup. “We both needed time . . . time to recollect after the Olympics. We agreed to take that time to find ourselves away from the ice and if we truly loved each other.“ She paused biting her lip. 

 

“I love you, Tess. You know that, and I always will,” He stopped briefly as tears ran down his cheeks and a sob escaped his lips. “T, this has been the year of our lives, but we were supposed to--”

 

“Don’t,” whispered Tessa. 

 

“Kiddo--”

 

“We were supposed to live out the rest of our lives together,” said Tessa suddenly gaining control with her emotions, “after we took that time away from each other to recollect see where our heads were after the high of this year. I knew there was a possibility you would find someone, but never once did I think you would hide the truth from me. Yet, I found out this way, found out the same way as everyone else. I thought we were better than that, I thought you were better than that..”

 

Another sob escaped his lips, as Scott moved forward to embrace Tessa. She put up a hand, pressing it up against his chest, while taking a step back. She didn’t want that comfort, she didn’t want that feeling of warmth around her that would make her melt and forgive him. He didn’t deserve forgiveness, at least not right now. Tessa’s eyes couldn’t look into his, as another sob escaped from him when he saw her denial. 

 

“Tess, please, you have to understand--”

 

"Please don’t. We have press to do now, Moir. Pull yourself together,” sharply said Tessa. She spun around and began walking away from Scott in her high heels, with every step a little more forced than the next. She pushed back every bit of emotion, as she approached the entry to the event knowing that she couldn’t let her guard down in front of the press. That she needed to turn her frown and upset into the happy media face she mastered. Tessa had smiled through pain so much in her life, what is one more time?

 

Tessa approached the beginning of their walk through the press standing in place while waiting for Scott. She told one of the organizers that he had to run to the bathroom, with the woman giving her a cautious look, before looking back at her list. A couple minutes later Scott stood by her side, both of them lacking eye contact as they walked down and started doing press. His eyes were puffy, pupils dilated, nose red, and there was a slightly tremble to his lips from the amount of sobbing he did when Tessa walked away.

 

This was their new dynamic. 

  
  
  



End file.
